blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Sukehiro
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |age= 28 years old |birthday= September 17th |sign= Virgo |height= 183 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Grey |hair= Grey |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 2 |anime debut= }} |chapter= }} is the captain of the Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 8 Appearance Yami is a tall man with a muscular build. He has a pair of grey eyes and grey hair of medium length that is messily combed backward. Additionally, he also sports short mustache and beard in which are closer to stubs in length. Yami's attires are very simple and consists only of a light-colored A-shirt and a dark-colored trousers. The trousers has an extra layer of light-colored fabric that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers is also only supported by a belt around his waist. Additionally, Yami also wears another pair of belts in which he used one of them to carry his grimoire. Lastly, he wears a pair of dark-colored high boots that covers most of his calves as well. As the captain of the Black Bull squad, Yami wears a dark-colored banner with the squad's insignia on it. He wears it by his right shoulder and keeps it in place by tying it around his neck. The banner also has tattered edges, seemingly it was ripped off from a bigger banner. Personality Yami is normally a very quiet person that only speaks a few words. However, he is also a hot-headed person that could be easily enraged by something a small as being bumped by another person.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 5-6 Yami also has a penchant for intimidation whether it is using threatening words or physically hurting his target.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 9-10Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 7-9 He also tends to immediately goes straight to a more physical solution to any problems or confrontations with him destroying a part of the squad's headquarters to calm his subordinates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 3-4 Furthermore, he also prefers instilling tough loves to his subordinates by giving them dangerous missions. He believes that it is the best way for them to overcome their limits and grow stronger.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 20Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 7 Yami also does not discriminate people according to their social status or circumstances where he is willing to accept Rack Boltia, Noelle Silva and Asta to join his ranks, even though he is aware of each of their problems.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 6Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 11-13 Biography Yami is seen in the crowd of Magic Knight candidates when Asta runs into him, which Yami gets angry at. He picks Asta up with one hand once Asta comments on Yami's looks. When Finral Roulakes shows up and asks what Yami is doing, Yami begins to count down to when he is going to kill Asta but stops when the tests begin.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 5-8 Yami tells Asta to appreciate that he has been saved and heads to his seat, complaining how they started the test without him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 10 Yami later watches as the candidates takes the tests. During the final test, Yami watches Asta's fight and comments on Sekke's spell and Asta's athletic skills. Yami listens as Asta says that he will become the Magic Emperor, and he comments that Asta's is odd for not using any magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 21-25 During the selecting phase, Yami raises his hand for Yuno to join his squad but is declined as Yuno instead chooses William Vangeance. When it is Asta's turn, Yami stand up and tells him that the fact that no one raised their hands is unsurprising. Yami then jumps down and asks Asta whether he still wants to become the magic emperor while intimidating him. When Asta affirms so, Yami laughs in response and accepts Asta into the Black Bulls.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 7-13 Afterwards, Yami chides Asta for taking too long in the bathroom, grabs his head, orders Finral to open a portal, and throws Asta into it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 19-20 Once they arrive at their headquarters, Yami quickly stops the ruckus by destroying the wall. The squad then greets him while he orders them to be quiet and introduces Asta to them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 3-5 Yami then heads out side with the rest to view Asta's welcoming ceremony. Yami watches as Asta reflects Magna Swing's technique back and thinks about how Asta's sword works. Yami then watches as Asta is given his robe and heads on a tour of their base.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 8-19Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 1-2 Later that night, Yami hears a noise and heads outside. He notices Noelle Silva's out-of-control magic and thinks about how they would hurt Noelle if they were to attack and about how they need someone who can nullify magic, Consequently, Yami orders Asta to stop the out of control magic and throws him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 13-14 After Asta saves Noelle, Yami tells him that he did a good job. Yami then listens as it is explained what Noelle's problem has been and that they can help her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-19 The next day, Yami assigns Asta, Noelle, and Magna a mission to hunt a boar. When Asta and Noelle complain, Yami tells them that they can go or die, persuading them to go.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 5 Battle Prowess Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Yami possesses an above average magical power. Just a slight release of it could intimidate people. This is further proven when the anti-birds fled as soon as they had realized Yami's presence. Fights Events *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Noelle's Magical Rampant Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 9 * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 13 Trivia *Yami's favorite things are tobaccos, coercions and interesting people.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation